


Back Home

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Reader-Insert, sort of? not really? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Berkut struggles with his emotions for you, the Summoner.





	Back Home

Berkut heaves an exasperated sigh as he tries to ignore all the unrefined chatter and boisterous laughter around him at his table in the mess hall. No matter how long it’s been since becoming a part of the Order of Heroes, he’s still not used to the idea of eating and engaging with… _commoners_. He was a lord, and as such he should be treated so, yet all the important people in the Order of Heroes, and essentially the ones that hold the most authority in the group, said that everybody was to be treated on relatively equal standing.

The Rigelian prince huffs, tired and bored. Just then, he notices the people near him go tense before slowly, and not so discreetly, inch away from him. Confused, he looks up to figure out the reason for the sudden shift of mood, and his eyes land upon your cloaked figure. The frown on his face deepends, and he scowls. The Heroes beside him flinch at the pure animosity in the air around the Rigelian prince, but he doesn’t seem to notice.

It’s been like this for a while now. Whenever Berkut would catch sight of you or be near you, he would become exceedingly aggravated. Nobody knew the reason for his hatred towards you, but what they didn’t know was that Berkut’s feelings for you wasn’t mere hatred. It was confusion and annoyance towards himself because he had, to his surprise, fallen in love with you.

He doesn’t know how or why it happened. It _shouldn’t_ have happened. He was already promised to someone else. He had already given his heart to someone else, prior to when he was recruited into the Order. His fiancée was beautiful and graceful, the perfect example of an ideal woman.

But you? You lacked finesse and unabashedly laughed at your own jokes. It still irritates him to this day how you would always wave it off and simply say “it’s a meme” without explaining anything further. You were socially inept in his eyes, stumbling with your words now and then while also speaking in a far too casual manner. You were, without a doubt, a commoner, lesser than he was. Lesser than the people close to him were. And yet…

And yet, despite your many, _many_ flaws, as he views them, you never fail to encourage him. You recognize his accomplishments and the hard work that went behind them, and you praise him. You acknowledge him. You see him for his worth. _Of course_ , he thought, _it’s only natural_. So then why does he always feel so happy whenever you tell him that he did a good job? Why does his heart start to beat faster every time you enter his line of sight? Why do his thoughts go back to you and how you’re doing, wondering if you’ll greet him with a smile again?

* * *

It’s just before the start of a battle. You’re waiting for the scouts to return with information, and Berkut is by your side, sitting atop his steed as per usual. The two of you are looking out towards the fields for any sight of returning scouts when the young prince decides to ask you a question.

“When this war is over, will you be going back to your world?”

He doesn’t know why he even decided to strike up a conversation with you, especially with a topic like that, but it’s too late now for him to take back his words. With your gaze still focused on the horizon, you hum thoughtfully. “Maybe,” you finally answer with a shrug. “I’m not too sure yet. It’s not like I have anybody special back home like you do.”

“What do you mean by that?” Berkut questions. He doesn’t recall ever telling you anything about his fiancée back home.

“When you first came here, you asked me to direct you to a jeweler. You said it wasn’t for you, but it looked like you always had somebody special in mind. You have this look on your face from time to time, that’s different from your usual scowl, and it’s obvious that you’re thinking of someone. That’s why you’ll be going back to your world without a moment’s hesitation as soon as you’re able to, won’t you?”

Berkut grunts in response, neither affirming or denying your claim. He wants to answer “yes”, but a part of him won’t accept him to say so that easily. It’s true that he has someone special and waiting for him back home, but he also found someone else just as important to him in the Order of Heroes. He found _you_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
